inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
OVERLAPPERS
OVERLAPPERS is the opening theme of the series. It runs for approximately 1:28 secconds and plays at about 132 bpm. It is by Qverktett:II - (Tomoyo Kanzaki, Hatoko Kushikawa, Sayumi Takanashi and Chifuyu Himeki's voice actors; Haruka Yamazaki, Saori Hayami, Risa Taneda, and Nanami Yamashita). Track Listning The song is sung by Qverktett:II. The lyrics is by Aki Hata; with the compostion and arrangement by Junpei Fujita. DISC 1 CD #「OVERLAPPERS」 #Different potential discovery studies (異能性発見学) #「OVERLAPPERS」Instrumental #Different potential discovery studies (異能性発見学) (Intrumental) DISC 2 DVD #Non-telop Opening (ノンテロップ・オープニング) #Akari-dai, until there is TRIGGER infiltration animation of Chifuyu (灯代、千冬のTRIGGER潜入 アニメーションができるまで) Audio Will not play on mediums not supporting the .ogg format, such as iOS and IE. Lyrics TV Size ver. Rōmaji= genjitsu wa nantonaku sūpā na watashitachi no nichijō... hashiridashita misuteriasu foōchūn warawanaide ittemita ma ga sashita kawarisō de kawaranai no wa naze darō ne mezameshi chikara mezamenu omoi katte ni abareru na! dare demo hontō wa suki ka mo ne ogesa de kakkoyoku naritai naritai narikireru kokoro tte suteki (shōnen shōjo no dorīmu!?) genjitsu wa nantonaku sūpā na watashitachi no nichijō no ōbārappu matte itsu no ma ni ka sore sae mo tanoshindeiru yo dakara tokimeita himitsu no naka de fureaitaku natta nē dō shiyō? yasashī kotoba kaketeagetai sonna koto imasara de ā... muri ka na ai rabu yū |-| Japanese= 現実はなんとなく超絶(スーパー)な私たちの日常… 走りだした「深遠なる運命の謎」(ミステリアス　フォーチュン) 笑わないで　言ってみた魔が差した 変わりそうで変わらないのは何故だろうね 目覚めし力 目覚めぬ想い 勝手に暴\れるな! 誰でも本当は好きかもね 大げさで格好良くなりたいなりたい なりきれる心って素敵(少年少女の願望(ドリーム)!?) 現実はなんとなく超絶(スーパー)な 私たちの日常の二重写し(オーバーラップ) 待っていつのまにか それさえも楽しんでいるよ だからときめいた秘密のなかで 触れ合いたくなった　ねえどうしよう? 優しい言葉かけてあげたい そんなこと今さらで　ああ…無理かな 恋という名の戦い(アイ　ラブ　ユー) |-| English= Reality is caught in a super run; that’s our everyday life! This mysterious fortune broke into a run, And something caught a hold of me, “But don’t laugh”! I wonder why I feel like I’m about to change, but can’t; Awakening power, unawakened feelings… don’t go wild on me now! Really, everyone might actually like it, So over the top and cool; I wanna be like that, I wanna be like that! I’m sure I can make the change; hearts are truly wonderful! (The hearts of boys and girls…) Reality is caught in a super run, Our everyday life in overlap! Just wait for it; before we realize, Even that’s fun in it’s own right! Surrounded by this exciting secret, I’ve started desiring your touch… what should I do?! I want be the one to give you kind words, Though it’s probably to late for that… Ahh… there’s probably no chance… I love you. Full ver. Rōmaji= genjitsu wa nantonaku suupaa na watashitachi no nichijou... hashiridashita misuteriasu foochuun warawanaide ittemita ma ga sashita kawarisou de kawaranai no wa naze darou ne mezameshi chikara mezamenu omoi katte ni abareru na! dare demo hontou wa suki ka mo ne oogesa de kakkoyoku naritai naritai narikireru kokoro tte suteki (shounen shoujo no doriimu!?) genjitsu wa nantonaku suupaa na watashitachi no nichijou no oobaarappu matte itsu no ma ni ka sore sae mo tanoshindeiru yo dakara tokimeita himitsu no naka de fureaitaku natta nee dou shiyou? yasashii kotoba kaketeagetai sonna koto imasara de aa... muri ka na ai rabu yuu wasurenaide supaakingu kontinyuu waraisou yo kuchi ni dashita totan ni kawarisou de kawaranai no wa naze darou to ayauki chikara ayabumu omoi katte na yume no kodou? dare yori hontou ni suki ka mo yo taisetsu na sonzai ni naritai naritai naresou na ashita o sagase (shounen shoujo wa furasshu!?) sentaku wa jibun de du yua besuto watashitachi wa nichijou de oobaarain sou da itsu no ma ni ka kono basho o tanoshindeita yo dakara mayoi mo namida mo koukai mo dakishimetaku natta nee ii desho? itoshii hibi ga tsuzuku you ni inottara todoku ka na aa... setsunai ai misu yuu warawanaide warawanai yo tashikametemitai towairaito zoon genjitsu wa nantonaku suupaa na watashitachi no nichijou no oobaarappu matte itsu no ma ni ka sore sae mo tanoshindeiru yo dakara tokimeita himitsu no naka de fureaitaku natta nee dou shiyou? yasashii kotoba kaketeagetai sonna koto imasara de aa... muri ka na ai rabu yuu |-| Japanese= 現実はなんとなく超絶(スーパー)な私たちの日常… 走りだした「深遠なる運命の謎」(ミステリアス　フォーチュン) 笑わないで　言ってみた魔が差した 変わりそうで変わらないのは何故だろうね 目覚めし力 目覚めぬ想い 勝手に暴\れるな! 誰でも本当は好きかもね 大げさで格好良くなりたいなりたい なりきれる心って素敵(少年少女の願望(ドリーム)!?) 現実はなんとなく超絶(スーパー)な 私たちの日常の二重写し(オーバーラップ) 待っていつのまにか それさえも楽しんでいるよ だからときめいた秘密のなかで 触れ合いたくなった　ねえどうしよう? 優しい言葉かけてあげたい そんなこと今さらで　ああ…無理かな 恋という名の戦い(アイ　ラブ　ユー) 忘れないで「真心で照らす未来の絆」(スパーキング　コンティニュー) 笑いそうよ　口に出した途端に 変わりそうで変わらないのは何故だろうと 危うき力 危ぶむ想い 勝手な夢の鼓動? 誰より本当に好きかもよ 大切な存在になりたいなりたい なれそうな明日を探せ(少年少女は純情(フラッシュ)!?) 選択は自分で道なき道を(ドゥ　ユア　べスト) 私たちは日常で飛び越える(オーバーライン) そうだいつのまにか この場所を楽しんでいたよ だから迷いも涙も後悔も 抱きしめたくなった　ねえいいでしょ? 愛しい日々が続くように 祈ったら届くかな　ああ…切ない 恋にさらわれたい(アイ　ミス　ユー) 笑わないで　笑わないよ 確かめてみたい薄闇に揺れる迷い道(トワイライトゾーン) 現実はなんとなく超絶(スーパー)な 私たちの日常の二重写し(オーバーラップ) 待っていつのまにか それさえも楽しんでいるよ だからときめいた秘密のなかで 触れ合いたくなった　ねえどうしよう? 優しい言葉かけてあげたい そんなこと今さらで　ああ…無理かな 恋という名の戦い(アイ　ラブ　ユー) |-| English= ... Category:Music